One last Mission
by CharmingMischief
Summary: [AU-Post Thor: The Dark World] What will the band of brothers do about the Jotun beast on Midgard?


"I'm going to need a years sleep after this." Thor sighed to himself as he made his way to his chambers to wash up and finally, gratefully fall into his comfortable bed, sleeping the day away and relax his muscles. Heck, he needed it after this incredibly long journey to defeat Malekith and getting the Aether out of Jane.

He trudged into his room and made his way into the washroom closing the door. He looked absolutely terrible, he was covered in scratches and bruises, along with a nasty gash on his temple. Plush he had a raging headache.

Thor shed himself of his amour and readied his bath. Once it was ice-cold and submerged himself in the water with a wince and a hiss emitting from his teeth at the stinging pain, the water stinging hidden scratches and cuts on his body he didn't really feel. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and instantly feeling his body relax. This time he had promise Jane he would come back after he had gotten some rest, she insisted he come and rest at the small home she and Darcy shared, but Thor had missed Asgard, it was his home after all.

After his bath he clothed himself in his pajamas and smiled at the sight of his bed, he jumped in it like a small child and pulled the covers upon him, feeling sleep over come him.

"THOR!"

The God of Thunder groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

Not now. Not ever.

Maybe after he had gotten some sleep.

His door busted open to reveal Loki who wore a proud grin on his face.

"Brother, we have a small problem on Midgard. As much as I'd love to leave him there and finish the job I was destined to do, we cannot apparently."

Thor lifted his head and his tired, confused blue eyes rested on Loki's bright, emerald ones whenever he was excited. "Leave who there?"

* * *

"You cannot be serious." Thor stated as him, Loki, and Heimdall watched the Jotunheim beast run around on Midgard like a small puppy, chasing a flock of birds with his massive tongue sticking out.

"As Odin in Odinsleep." Loki confirmed with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't _you _handle it, Loki?" Thor looked wearily at his raven-haired brother. He was utterly exhausted.

Loki shook his head, a grin on his handsome features at his brothers unwillingness to go do this one chore.

Thor rubbed his face and finally complied, nodding. Maybe after this he would finally get the sleep that he needed desperately and lock Loki away so he wouldn't bother him again. "Alright, get the Bifrost ready."

* * *

Greenwich was still in the process of getting repaired thanks to Malekith and his Kursed army. The black roads were cracked, some cracked upwards like a ramp and cars were toppled over, building windows were still broken and the places was completely empty, everyone ran for the hills and Thor couldn't blame them.

"Look! It's Loki! GET HIM." A young girl shouted while a enter army of people with pitch forks and guns charged at them, Loki laughed heartily.

"Look at that, brother. They think they can _kill_ a god."

The army was getting closer and Thor smirked, taking out his shackles he had managed to snag while Loki wasn't looking and locking them to his wrists. Loki's eyes widened and he stared at his brother. Thor chuckled and patted Loki on the shoulder.

"Run, brother."

"I hate you." He seethed and made a break for it while the army chased after him yelling curse words and some gushing about how attractive he was, women sometimes.

That ought to keep him busy while Thor completed the task.

The blonde god wandered around Greenwich for what seemed like an eternity, he took in the destruction the Dark elf caused, he didn't really want to see if there were any corpses.

After a few hours of walking, Thor heard a faint roar. He clutched his hammer in his grasp, his blue eyes scanning for the beast. He wasnt that hard to find considering he was the biggest most obvious creäture he had ever seen. The beast was wagging its blue, scaly tail while trying to reach some pigeons. Thor rolled his eyes and started towards the beast.

* * *

"I'll feed you more Dark elves later just dont eat me!" Thor yelled as he flew out of reach of the beasts claws which tried to grab him for the 8th time in the past 15 minutes. He was contemplating how in the nine realms he was supposed to catch this beast, perhaps Loki had a secret portal around here somewhere..

"Thor!"

The God of Thunder turned to the sound of his name, making time for the beast to grab him and pull him down from the air with a yelp.

Loki returned to his brother, limping and lipstick lip markings all over his face and neck. Those mortal women were absolutely ravenous, even some of the men. He didn't mind it in all honesty. The Trickster God raised his eyebrow to see Thor looking miserable in the clutches of the beast as it licked Thor's head like a toy with purring deeply and content.

"Brother, if you utter a word to this to anyone.."

Loki slowly smirked, of course he would utter a word to someone, all the warriors three to be exact.

"You have my word." He lied smoothly. Thor furrowed his eyebrows at the lip marks on his brothers face.

"Brother, what happened to you?"


End file.
